Algo diferente
by LilyeShot
Summary: y es que aunque todos me repetían que lo intentara yo estaba segura que terminaría perjudicándolo mas, me conozco, no solo eso sino que , ¿Cómo puedes intentar algo con alguien que no te gusta, si te gusta otra persona?.


Como otro día normal caminaba por el largo pasillo que me conducía a mi, y a otros cuantos estudiantes mas al portón , que nos anunciaba al fin la salida, el fin de las estresantes clases a las que asistíamos diariamente, definitivamente este día era aun mas fastidioso que los otros y algo deprimente ,simplemente yo era de esas personas que se preocupaban por toda criatura viviente, y el que uno de mis amigos mas cercanos, con el cual usualmente discutía, pero que aun así apreciaba, se me confesara y yo no tuviera como responderle, no me hacia sentir nada bien, su actitud deprimida definitivamente me había echo sentir aun mas culpable, oh definitivamente iría al infierno, que dramática, lo se, y es que aunque todos me repetían que lo intentara yo estaba segura que terminaría perjudicándolo mas, me conozco, no solo eso sino que , ¿Cómo puedes intentar algo con alguien que no te gusta, si te gusta otra persona?.

No se en que momento, por que estaba muy concentrada pensando con mi mirada fija en el piso, a mi lado se encontraba mi mejor amigo ,Oz , subiendo y bajando su mano llamándome de lo que parecía haber pasado un buen rato, lo mire y su expresión cambio a una sonrisa, la cual usaba para ocultar su preocupación, no le respondí e igual camino a mi lado , se dio cuenta de que realmente lo necesitaba solo allí, sin hablar ,allí, nadie mas se nos acerco supongo que por mi cara de indiferencia, el en cambio siempre me molestaba así que supongo que no le importaba si lo miraba mal o no, por que me conocía, yo por otro lado no sabia cuando el bromeaba y cuando no, realmente me confundía , me hacia molestar , pero en esos momentos en que decía sus bromas tontas , realmente en esos momento en que me molestaba y decía que yo le gustaba , me convertía en una idiota de esas que salen en las películas y juran amor eterno, realmente he llegado a pensar que no muestran el final de sus vidas con esa persona a quien le juran amor eterno ya que las cosas …terminan mal? , pero ¿a quien le importa?, Yo era muy espontanea así que seguro hasta el mismo se abría dado cuenta antes que yo misma de que me gustaba, pare en seco al pensar en esto, se supone que debía pensar en una bonita forma de no herir mucho a mi otro amigo, o en todo caso que lo intentara, asegurar que no lo heriría, y terminaba pensando en lo mucho que me gustaba mi mejor amigo, ¿acaso podría ser mas triste?

-Alice - me llamo mi mejor amigo, se había puesto frente a mi no se en que momento, de nuevo-

-¿si?- le dije subiendo mi cabeza para verlo, yo no era muy alta, de echo era bastante baja el me debía llevar unos 10 cm de altura, y realmente le gustaba molestarme con eso ya que sabia que me enojaba-

-Si quitas esa cara te comprare carne ¿si? - me miro divertido-

-Esta bien, pero me veras comerla, y no te daré-le saque la lengua y lo mire con cara de reproche, el se rio-

Seguimos caminando uno al lado del otro, ya estaba muy oscuro, solo nos alumbraban las luces de las tiendas y quioscos que veíamos a nuestro paso, esta vez iba caminando con la cabeza en alto, mirando al frente y pude notar que el muchas veces se volteo a verme con una expresión seria, joder me estaba empezando a molestar quería saber que estaba pensando, realmente estaba de muy mal humor ese día, yo normalmente lo trataba bien. Sin darme cuenta llegamos, estuve apunto de pasar de largo, lo que lo divirtió mucho, ya que si no hubiese sido por que me tomo del brazo hubiese seguido andando de largo.

Compramos y seguimos hasta mi casa, mi padre, Glen no llegaba hasta mas tarde, ya que trabajaba y mi hermano, Leo debía estar tonteando con alguna chica, mi Oz entro como Pedro por su casa y se sentó en el sofá de la sala a esperar que me uniera a el , serví algo de chocolate caliente , ya que debido a la lluvia que últimamente caía había un ambiente muy frio, me senté a su lado y empecé a comer mi carne , restregándosela en cara, el se me quedo mirando mientras yo le hacia caras de que estaba muy rica , o le sacaba la lengua como diciéndole que no le daría , cuando estaba con el realmente me olvidaba de mucho, de repente su expresión cambio a una seria como la de hace un rato ,que caminábamos , y se fue acercando a mi , creo que mi cara de asombro no podría haber sido mas estúpida , mi corazón latía fuertemente y sentía mis mejillas muy cálidas, estaba ahí inmóvil como una tonta, rozo sus labios contra los míos , y los aparto como con arrepentimiento volteo la mirada hacia al frente apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, estaba sonrojado, EL estaba sonrojado , definitivamente no podía creerlo , esto realmente no era una broma, o quizás si lo era y…¿se arrepintió?, me quede allí inmóvil un rato mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Quieres?- le ofrecí de mi carne extendiéndole un trozo que había quedado clavado en mi tenedor, realmente después de lo que hizo no se me había ocurrido otra cosa mas que eso , el giro un poco los ojos y luego metió su cabeza entre sus manos-

-Por favor no hagas eso…

-¿El que?- realmente estaba muy confundida-

-Nada –respondió y saco su cara de entre sus manos para seguir con la mirada hacia el frente mirando quien sabe que-

-Oe no me respondas así –me le acerque hasta quedar pegada a el mirándolo con cara de enojo fingido, cabe recalcar que estaba algo avergonzada y sonrojada-

-Eres muy mala, si me miras con esa cara, y te me acercas tanto no podre contenerme- al decir esto, sus mejillas se pusieron aun mas rojas-

-¿Contenerte? –le mire esperando una respuesta, que cosas tan raras decía. Al no recibir respuesta comencé a empujarlo hacia un lado con mi hombro- respóndeme- le exigí y de nuevo no hubo respuestas, así que hice lo que solía hacerle jugando, y lo mordí en el hombro, pero mas fuerte de lo que solía hacerlo-

-Auch, no hagas eso no soy de piedra , estoy de mal humor ¿si?-me respondió de mala manera mirándome un poco enojado, y luego suspiro –Lo siento , tu no tienes la culpa –después de decir esto volvió a mirar al infinito y mas allá de mi pared, realmente me sorprendió , no me había dado cuenta, el nunca estaba de mal humor , era tan extraño, y lo que me molestaba es que ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirme, aunque realmente no lo había visto en todo el día, en realidad creo que lo estaba ignorando , no quería sentirme peor de lo que me sentía por la persona que se me había confesado, por que cuando estaba con mi mejor amigo realmente habían momentos en que mi corazón se sentía huir del pecho-

-¿Por qué estas de mal humor?-le pregunte, el suspiro, volteo y me sonrió, para luego darme unos golpecitos en la cabeza de esos de "¿que voy a hacer contigo?"-

-¿Quieres saber?

-Si

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

- Te digo que si –y lo mire con mala cara-

-Bien, pero no te enojes …-no tuve ni tiempo de procesar lo que había dicho, para cuando me di cuenta ya su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y después, aun mas cerca, y después nada, mi cerebro no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba pasando, el tenia sus labios sobre los míos y estaba abrazándome, luego de un momento , salí de mi shock total , correspondí al beso , y lo abrase del cuello para aumentar la intensidad, el tenia ese no se que , que hacia que mi cuerpo enloqueciera de solo tocarlo; sentir todas esas emociones en tan solo un momento realmente me iba a provocar un ataque al corazón, nos separamos y yo seguía sin abrir los ojos después de un rato , hasta que el se acerco a mi oído y me pidió que los abriera, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera , ese hombre me iba a volver loca , abrí los ojos , y el apoyo su mentón en mi hombro.

-Tu eres solo mía y me molesta que alguien, además de mi, te confunda – susurro de nuevo en mi oído, si estaba sonrojada antes, ahora era del color de un semáforo, y me refiero al rojo, no a los otros dos colores-

-N-no digas esas cosas-tartamudeé, realmente era mas de lo que podía soportar, esas cosas no se hacen, definitivamente terminaría sufriendo del corazón-

-Lo siento- dejo mi oído y se puso de nuevo frente a mí, lo mire apenada, volvió a acercarse a mis labios , pero esta vez antes de unirlos dejo unos centímetros de distancia como pidiéndome permiso, tenia una mirada de haber conseguido lo que quería y su maldita sonrisa, yo termine de acortar la distancia entre los dos, definitivamente el era un agente del gobierno mandado para que yo sufriera del corazón, pero realmente no podía evitarlo, simplemente me volvía loca, y caería una y otra vez en este mismo juego, y con todo el gusto por supuesto, no creo que tenga que explicar cual es la respuesta que le daría a mi otro amigo.


End file.
